Tuberculosis (TB) has emerged as an enormous public health problem in the independent and democratic country of Georgia, a former Soviet republic. High rates of multidrug resistant (MDR)-TB have been demonstrated in Georgia in large part through investigations carried out by Fogarty trainees supported by the Emory-Georgia TB Research Training Program (EGTB-RTP). TB control efforts are further challenged by the emergence of extensive drug resistant (XDR)-TB in Georgia. Considerable progress has been made in establishing a solid foundation to support TB research in Georgia over the past four years. This renewal application for the EGTB-RTP is submitted to obtain additional funding to build upon the achievements made in the first grant cycle and further expand the in-country TB research and public health infrastructure and capacity which will allow Georgian investigators to carry out internationally relevant TB-related research and translate research findings into practice and public policy in Georgia. Specific aims of this application include: 1) To continue to build human resource capacity and enhance the research infrastructure for high quality TB-related research in Georgia by providing long, medium and short-term research training and research opportunities; this includes opportunities for research training in relevant laboratory, clinical, epidemiologic and social science TB-related research; 2) To transition the focus of TB-related research training to in-country training in Georgia; 3) To enhance and greatly expand the capacity to carry out TB-related translational research in Georgia (including Tl bench to beside research and T2 and T3 bedside to community research which includes Implementation Science research); 4) To enhance in-country research ethics training in Georgia; and 5) To enhance opportunities for multidisciplinary TB-related research and collaboration among investigators and among several key institutions in Georgia including the National Center for Tuberculosis and Lung Disease/National TB Program; the National Center for Disease Control and Public Health; the Infectious Diseases, AIDS, and Clinical Immunology Research Center; and Tbilisi State Medical University.